The present invention relates generally to orthodontic braces and orthodontic brace systems used to straighten a patient's teeth. More specifically, the present invention includes a brace system wherein the brackets that are affixed to a patient's teeth are configured with multiple slots for receiving an archwire, so that an orthodontist may have increased flexibility in routing the archwire throughout brackets aligned along a row of teeth.
Heretofore, many different types of orthodontic braces have been developed and commercialized. Orthodontic treatment of teeth is accomplished by applying force to the teeth with archwires positioned in the channels or slots positioned on attachments on the teeth which are called brackets. Generally, these brackets are applied to the front of a patient's teeth, and include a single slot for receiving an archwire, which is oftentimes held in place within the slots by using small elastic bands (sometimes referred to as “elastic ligatures,” or “elastic modules”) that fit over the front of the archwire and are secured around tie-wings positioned on the bracket. Archwires are bent, shaped, and tightened frequently to achieve the desired results. Inter-arch elastics (often referred to as “rubber bands”) are attached from one bracket to another or from one archwire to another in order to move teeth and improve the bite relationship. The placement and configuration of the inter-arch elastics will depend on the course of treatment and the individual patient. Inter-arch elastics are made in different diameters, colors, sizes, and strengths. Modern orthodontics makes frequent use of nickel-titanium archwires and temperature-sensitive materials. When cold, the heat-activated archwire is limp and flexible, easily threaded between brackets of any configuration. Once heated to body temperature, the archwire will stiffen and seek to retain its original shape, creating constant light force on the teeth. Other types of archwires are not heat activated, and have what is referred to as “memory,” meaning that they may be bent in any direction but seek to retain their original straight configuration, without regard to any temperature differential.
Every few months, the braces must be adjusted. This adjustment helps shift the teeth into the correct position. When the braces are adjusted, the elastic ligatures keeping the wire in place are removed. The wire is then taken out, and may be replaced or modified. Sometimes, as the teeth have shifted due to the pressure from the archwire, adjustments require that the archwire be removed, and then often require that one or more brackets be removed and repositioned on that particular tooth. Brackets are repositioned in order to obtain the optimal site on the teeth to provide the necessary leverage and torque to continue moving the teeth along the path to proper alignment. Removing and repositioning a bracket is a costly, time consuming process. Additionally, brackets are manufactured to include a specific amount of maximum torque by providing a slot that is disposed at a particular angle with respect to the teeth. Thus, orthodontists must keep a large inventory of a variety of different brackets, in order to have brackets with proper torque levels on hand for orthodontic procedures.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an orthodontic bracket and system that is configured to reduce time spent adjusting the archwire, and which is designed to reduce instances where a bracket must be removed and repositioned on a particular tooth. There exists a need for a novel, flexible bracket system, wherein the bracket includes multiple slots that are capable of receiving the archwire. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a bracket that includes a diamond-shaped tie-wing configuration that allows the archwire to be threaded through in multiple directions and orientations, depending on the direction, torque and pressure required to align a specific tooth. Further, it would be desirable to provide a bracket with multiple archwire slots, wherein each horizontal slot is configured to include a different level of maximum torque (otherwise known as inclination), thereby reducing the amount of brackets that an orthodontist must maintain in inventory.